Someday
by Disney-Princess
Summary: Kostos' last words to Lena were 'Someday'. Now, the first summer after losing the pants, Lena is going to Greece. Will she see Kostos? Will she get everything she's wanted since that first summer? Or will she have her heart broken, again? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic for Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants but I've loved the books for years! Please read and review!

..................................................................................................................................................................

Summer had come again. It was the time of the year me and my friends thought was special, but this year there was a lot of apprehension. For the past 4 summers we had each done our own thing, visiting relatives, going to soccer camps, taking summer classes and falling in and out of love. We were all bonded during this time by the magic that was the travelling pants. Carmen found them in a thrift store at the beginning of our first ever summer apart. We knew they were magical when they fitted us all perfectly, even though we are all very different in appearance. There's Bridget, or Bee, who is tall, long legged and slim. Then there's Tibby whose much shorter and Carmen, who had a Puerto Rican bottom inherited from her mother. Finally there's me, Lena, my friends say I'm pretty and there was a time I belived them, when I was in the company of a certain boy, but I like to think they are just saying that. Being shy means I don't want to draw attention to myself. We decided to share the pants and so that summer they had travelled with me to Greece, Baja California with Bee, South Carolina with Carmen and home in Bethesda, Maryland with Tibby. They kept us together during that summer and then the next three summers until last year. Last year my younger sister, Effie, took them to Greece without my knowledge and promptly lost them. My three friends and I travelled there and searched high and low for them but no success. So now we were facing summer without them. We made a rule back in January that we would all stay together this summer. Having been apart all year at various colleges, we felt it was right to spend summer with each other. But as always, our plans quickly changed.

As usual at the beginning of summer, the four girls broke into Gilda's for their traditional evening. This year was different though. Carmen wasn't carrying a bag that had the pants in. As Lena laid out the food, Tibby sorted out music and Bee sorted out drinks, Carmen looked around the room, thinking of how they had come to be a group. If it wasn't for this place and their mom's deciding to to do pre natal yoga, they woudn't be the Septembers.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Lena, as this was the part where they normally gathered round the pants and reread the rules that were embedded in their brains. She had got home from RISD a couple of days before after deciding against summer classes this year, she needed time to relax and not be in a school environment.

"We're still the sisterhood," pointed out Carmen, "just without the pants, so we could still receit the saying," she suggested. She had returned from Williams college only earlier that day, she had stayed on a while to take part in an end of term play. She had been offered a summer play as well but wanted to have a rest.

"It's not the same is it?" asked Bridget, who had gotten back from Brown a week ago and had spent the week bonding with her twin brother. After last summer things had really changed and her house was now a welcoming place rather than a place to avoid.

"We said at the end of last summer that we didn't need them, we'd still stay together even when apart. We've managed all year, this summer shouldn't be any different," replied Tibby. She had gotten back from NYU the day before and was missing it already. She and Brian had their own apartment and now living at home seemed strange. Plus she was already being lined up by her parents for some babysitting.

"Tibby's right, we may not have the pants, but they'd taught us the lesson they had wanted so it was time to move on," said Carmen.

"Yeah and we've already done okay without them, we've kept in contact all year and made time for each other," pointed out Bee. They had all spent Thanksgiving at home in Bethesda and then returned once again at Christmas. Spring Break was spent apart with Bridget in Alabama visiting her grandmother, Carmen stayed at Williams for rehersals, Tibby entered a film festival in New York and Lena went on a college trip to look at art galleries in Paris.

"We don't need the pants, we just need each other," decided Lena.

"So, what's the plan for our first week of freedom?" asked Bee.

"Well I have to get a job, apartments in New York don't come cheap," moaned Tibby.

"I've got some catching up to do with my gorgeous little brother," smiled Carmen.

"I thought I might try and get a waitressing job," said Lena.

"Sounds like a fun summer," said Bridget.

"What about you Bee?"

"Spending time with Perry and dad," smiled Bridget. Last year she had made a major breakthrough with her twin brother and her dad, forcing them to realise they are still a family, no matter what happens. "Eric is spending the first few weeks with his grandmother in Mexico and then coming here," she added excitedly. Their relationship had now lasted 2 years and they were stronger than ever.

"Shall we still honour the sisterhood?" asked Lena tentatively.

"I think we should," voted Bee. She held her hands out and Carmen and Tibby each grabbed one, offering their other hands to Lena. Sitting in a circle, with an empty space in the middle of them, they said together,

"To honour the pants and the sisterhood, and this moment and this summer and the rest of our lives, together and apart."

"What did you want to tell us that couldn't wait until tonight?" asked Tibby as she met her friends at the local park with Katherine and Nicky in tow.

"Well, I know we said we'd all stay here this summer, but," started Bridget.

"You're leaving?" asked Lena, knowing it was true but asking anyway.

"Greta just called and she's had to have a hip replacement. She needs someone to look after her until she's fully recovered so I figured I could go and stay with her for a while, she hasn't got anyone else," explained Bridget.

"When do you leave?" asked Carmen.

"Tomorrow morning. You know the best part? Perry's coming with me! Can you believe that? Last year he was a social recluse who hardly left his room and now he's coming to Alabama to see the grandma he hasn't seen in years!"

"That's great Bee," smiled Lena, pleased that things were looking up for Bridget's family, despite the whole hip replacement thing.

"I'm sorry I'm messing up our plans," sighed Bridget.

"Don't worry, when has a summer ever gone to plan?" laughed Carmen.

Arriving home, Lena let herself in and made her way to the kitchen to get a drink.

"What's going on?" she asked as she saw her younger sister Effie sat at the table with her mother and father.

"I'm going to be a CIT at Camp America," said Effie happily. She had applied back in the winter but been told there weren't any spaces. "It turns out someone had to drop out and I was top of the waiting list," she explained.

"That's great," said Lena, knowing this was something her sister had really wanted to do. She looked at her parents who looked much less enthused. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We were relying on Effie to go spend the summer in Greece with Valia," explained Ari, Lena's mom.

"I'm sure she'll understand why Effie's not going," offered Lena.

"But we wanted her to go and keep her company. I know I agreed to let her go back to Oia but I worry about her and knowing she'd have family there all summer was comforting," explained Lena's father.

"She has friends there, they're like her family," replied Lena, before leaving the kitchen and going upstairs. She knew what her father was thinking. He wanted Lena to go to Greece to spend the summer with Valia. Half of her was saying go, she loved the island. But another part was saying no because of fear. Going to Greece would probably mean seeing Kostos again and seeing him would reignite all the feelings she had worked so hard to push to the back of her head. Seeing him would mean she would fall in love with him again, which would then mean leaving him again and coming back here and dealing with it all over again. But then she couldn't help thinking of the last words he had spoken to her. "Someday," he had told her in Greek. She knew he wanted the same as she did, for them to be together, but things never seemed to work out. She first spent the whole summer trying to avoid him before admitting she liked him and kissing him on her last night in Greece. Then he had come to America only to have to go back when his ex girlfriend announced she was pregnant with his child. When Lena had gone to Greece for Bapi's funeral, she had found out they were married. He had then turned up at her dorm room last summer with plans to be together forever but it was the wrong time for Lena, she was struggling to work out her feelings for someone else. When she had gone to Greece to look for the lost pants they had met up at their olive grove and sorted things out between them. He had forgiven her for being angry earlier in the summer and she had forgiven him for all he had done. He had left her with the words that he would always love her and someday, which she could only take to mean someday they would be together. Carefully, she knelt on the floor and retreived a painting she had put under her bed when she had moved her stuff from her dorm to her room. It was the piece she had done her first summer in Greece, in her room there looking out over the Caldera. It was of him, Kostos. Last year, after returning from Greece, she had added to it. Above his head now, in what was white space, was the word "Someday," in both Greek and English. She had looked at it now and then over the past year and figured out he was probably the only guy she would love this much. Now she was faced with putting her heart on the line and hoping it wouldn't get smashed. What if she returned there and he was with someone else? What if he had forgotten about her? She remembered how he had said he'd always love her, but how could she be sure?

At dinner time she went back downstairs and took her normal seat.

"So, Effie, where are you going?" she asked, knowing that Camp America had camps in more or less every state in America.

"Colorado," replied Effie. "I can't wait, I leave in a week."

"Lena, your mother and I have something we would like you to do for us," said her father once they had all finished eating.

"You want me to go to Greece and spend the summer with Valia," replied Lena, watching the surprise on her father's face.

"Yes. Effie's ticket is still valid for the day after tomorrow. I know you wanted to spend the summer with your friends but we would really appreciate it. She loved having you there for a short time last year and really it's because of you that she's where she loves. She'd love to see you."

"Okay," said Lena quietly. She didn't know what she was letting herself in for, but knew she had to take a chance. "Can I be excused, I need to go call my friends and let them know."

"Have you spoken to Kostos since last summer?" asked Tibby. They were walking to a local restaurant for Bridget's leaving meal, which had turned into Lena's leaving meal as well.

"No. Not since the olive grove."

"But you've thought about him?"

"Everyday," sighed Lena.

"What if you went there and got together with him?"

"How could I do that, knowing it would have to end at the end of summer? We tried the long distance thing before and it didn't work. We need to at least be on the same continent!"

"So you don't want to get together with him?

"I didn't say that," replied Lena.

Dear Carmabelle

I'm currently flying over the Atlantic Ocean and know how you love flying so thought I'd write to you. I'm so nervous about what I'm going to find in Oia. What if he's moved on from me? There are so many what if's going round my head right now. I'm excited about seeing my grandma though and getting to paint the wonderful views. Wish Bapi would be there though as well. Hope Ryan's okay and that you and Tibby are having fun babysitting together.

All my love,

Lena xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

"Lena! Lena, oh my beautiful Lena," cried out Valia as Lena's taxi pulled up outside the house.

"I'm so happy to have you here," she added.

"I'm happy to be here, the caldera looks as beautiful as ever," commented Lena as she dragged her suitcases inside.

"Oh it is, we have having the most wonderful sunsets at the moment," replied Valia in her thick Greek accent. "How are you? Did your flight go okay?"

"Yeah it was fine, hit a bit of turbulance mid atlantic but other than that," said Lena, she was looking out of the kitchen window that showed the path leading to where Kostas and his grandparents live.

"You have the same room as before, it's all set up for you," explained Valia.

"Thank you, do you mind if I go have a quick nap? It was a long flight and my body clock is all out of whack," said Lena.

"No problem, I will wake you in a couple of hours. There is going to be a small party later to welcome you, just a few close friends of mine." With that, Valia left Lena and shut the door before Lena could ask if Kostas would be coming. Rena, Kostos' grandmother, and Valia were best friends and so would definately be invited. Would Kostos come too? With all these thoughts whirling round her head she doubted she would be able to get to sleep but her body was tired and before long she was being woken up and told she had a hour before people would be arriving. Normally a party would scare Lena. She was shy and wasn't good in new situations and with lots of people. But she didn't feel how she normally would. She was nervous for a different reason.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Lena asked as she walked into the had put on her best dress, left her hair down so it fell around her shoulders, and even put on a slight bit of makeup.

"No offense, but you were never much of a cook. Effie is much better in that department," replied Valia. Lena knew this was true but couldn't help feel a little put out. Effie was so much like Valia whilst Lena took after her Bapi.

"I do hope you've brought your art supplies," smiled Valia. This made Lena brighten up.

"Of course. I could draw you at some point if you want, with the caldera in the background," offered Lena.

"I would like that very much," smiled Valia. She knew that it was partly because of Lena's drawing that she was back here, home, rather than in America. Lena had drawn her two years ago to try and gain a scholarship to RISD. It was this drawing that had made her son, Lena's father, think about what he was doing to his mother. Being in America was slowly killing her and he knew she had to go home.

Lena moved into the living area sat on the sofa. She looked at the chair and instantly felt tears in her eyes. Bapi's chair. Her relationship with him had been special. Partly because he spoke very little English and she spoke very little Greek. Every morning they had eaten in silence together in the kitchen. Although tense at first, Lena had grown to love these mornings. She and Bapi hadn't needed words to tell each other how much they meant to each other. They were very similar and Lena loved finally being able to truely connect with a family member. Lost in thought, it came as a surprise when the doorbell went and Valia called throught that people were arriving.

Lena moved about the various people, seeing lots of familar faces from when she had been here before, but not seeing the face that meant the most. She spotted Valia and Rena in the kitchen and slowly made her way over.

"Lena, how good it is to have you back here," greeted Rena, hugging Lena who instantly felt awkward. She didn't like hugging people she didn't know.

"It's nice to see you too," replied Lena politely.

"I must go and check on my husband, he needs to relax and not talk about work but it's all he ever talks about," said Rena, excusing herself. Lena felt herself following Rena to see where she went but was disappointed to see her approch her husband who was talking to some other people about the same age as himself.

"I'm sorry lamb, he's not here," said Valia quietly.

"Who?" asked Lena, pretending she didn't know.

"Kostos. He's in London. He got an internship for the summer and decided to stay there," explained Valia. "I know you care deeply about him."

"Thanks grandma, I guess I was just hoping..." trailed off Lena, cautiously.

"If it's meant to be, as I believe the two of you are, then it will happen at some point."

"Why does it have to be this hard?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but he always asks about you when he visits, I can see he cares about you."

"Thanks."

"How about you go and get the plate of cookies on the side, you look like you could do with something sweet," smiled Valia. She watched as her granddaughter walked away, wishing she could do something to help ease the pain of loving someone who wasn't there. But she knew better than anyone that it doesn't get easier, you just have to learn to deal with it.

Dear Bee,

Well Kostos isn't here, in Greece I mean. He's in London taking an internship. Ever since finding out I'd be back here I've been wondering whether I wanted to see him or not. Whether it would be too hard. But now, I just want to look into his deep eyes and speak to him.

Anyway, how is Greta? And Perry? Hope everything is going good.

See you at the end of summer,

Lena xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

On her first morning in Greece, Lena got up to find the breakfast things all set up for her and a note from Valia.

I hope you still like Rice Krispies. Gone to get fresh bread, be back soon,

Grandma

Lena tentatively sat down and poured herself the cereal followed by milk which she found in the fridge. Sitting down, she looked across at the seat opposite her and sighed. Being here last year was different because she had her friends here. They kept her mind occupied but now in the silence, her thoughts drifted to the breakfasts spent with Bapi all those years ago. She ate in silence, trying to force these thoughts out of her head. This is not what her grandma needed.

"Morning Lena," greeted Valia as she walked through the door.

"Morning," replied Lena politely. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, no, you just carry on eating. Do you know what you're going to do today?"

"I thought I might walk down to the water, reaccquaint myself with the area," said Lena.

"Good, good. I promised Rena I'd go over this morning, we're doing card making classes," explained Valia.

"That's nice," replied Lena, pleased that Valia seemed to be keeping busy. When she had been in America she had done nothing but sit and watch TV or IM her friends here. Now back in Greece she had a life again and Lena was glad.

The walk down to the water was longer than she remembered and when she got there she gazed accross the water, lost in her own thoughts. She thought about all the painting and drawing opportunities that lay in front of her. She couldn't help feeling sad that Kostos wasn't here and as much as she didn't want to see him for fear of heartache again, she wanted to see him more. She got lunch at a small cafe on the water edge before climbing up the hill back to her grandma's house. The house was empty and so Lena went to her room and finished unpacking. She had brought the drawing of Kostos but kept it in her suitcase under the bed, just as she did at home. Spotting the computer in the living room, she turned it on and was pleased to see Carmen online.

**Carmabelle**: Lenny! How's Greece?

**Lennyk162**: Greece is good, what time is it there?

**Carmabelle**: Early, I'm packing to go to South Carolina.

**Lennyk162**: SC? I thought you were spending the summer with your mom, David and Ryan??

**Carmabelle**: Yeah well dad called and said he'd like me to visit because it's been a while and he has some time off work. Since the last time I visited for the summer didn't exactly work out, I thought I'd give it another go.

**Lennyk162**: How does Tibby feel about being the only one home?

**Carmabelle**: She's not happy but she's got Brian. This is just something I need to do, you know?

**Lennyk162**: I understand.

**Carmabelle**: I heard about Kostos, or the lack of Kostos. How you doing?

**Lennyk162**: Honestly, I don't know. One minute I want to see him, the next I don't. I suppose this has made my mind up for me.

The following day, Lena woke up to a brilliant sunrise and stood at her window looking out over the water for a while. With the window open there was a gentle breeze and she rested her elbows on the window sill, thoughts whirling round her head. Looking across to the window next to her, she remembered standing in this exact same spot before and seeing Bapi doing the same thing. Being here there were so many reminders of him. Going into the kitchen she grabbed a cereal bar she found in the cupboard as she couldn't face eating alone at the table. Taking it to her room she ate whilst deciding what to wear, quickly got ready and grabbed her art supplies. Before leaving she left a note to Valia who was still sleeping and set off heading upwards. She let her feet carry her the familiar way to the olive grove. The light was perfect for a painting but she didn't know if she could face it. Just being here reminded her so much of Kostos, painting might make that harder. But it was such a beautiful place she couldn't miss the opportunity. She remembered drawing here before, then giving the finished piece to Kostos. She had improved dramatically since then, which at least meant that two years at art school hadn't gone to waste. She had learnt to dig deep in the subject she was drawing.

After painting for a while, the sun had really risen and Lena was getting hot so decided to go for a swim. This wouldn't be the first time she had swam here and so, looking around to check she was alone, she took her clothes off and ran into the clear water, splashing around and then diving under the water to properly cool down. It was refreshing. She splashed around some more before getting out and putting on her clothes. She knew they would get wet but would dry in no time in the heat. She looked back at her painting and then put it into perspective. She had painted the water perfectly still as the breeze had disappeared. The trees to the side had lots of bright green leaves and the plants around the water were half finished. It looked like paradise, she thought. If she wasn't stood looking at the actual thing, she would say such a place didn't exist. This must be how artists drawing deserted beaches must feel she decided. She moved round to a rock and sat whilst her clothes and hair dried. She had brought some snacks she had found and so grabbed them out of her bag. She was absorbed in her own little world and so didn't hear a person approaching from behind. She only realised when he stopped next to her, casting her into shadow.

"I told you we'd find our way to each other," said the person as Lena gasped, almost not believing what was happening.

"Kostos," she replied simply, not knowing what to do because her brain had just turned to mush.


	4. Chapter 4

Someday4

"You're meant to be in London," stated Lena as soon as she was sure she was actually looking at Kostos and not just imagining it. She stood up to be more on his level.

"I know. But my grandmother rang as soon as she found out you were coming instead of Effie," explained Kostos, still standing very close to her.

"Why would she do that?" asked Lena, not really knowing what to do.

"She know's how I feel about you," he said simply. "I knew as soon as I spoke to her that I needed to be here, to see you again."

"But what about the internship? You can't just throw that away," said Lena, getting louder as her brain processed what was happening.

"I told them I needed to follow my heart and that is what I am doing. Last year I told you I would always love you and that hasn't changed, Lena." With that he took her arms and pulled her close before reaching down and kissing her passionately on the lips. Lena panicked and didn't know what to do. She had imagined this so many times it was like she was dreaming. She thought about pinching herself to make sure but she knew deep down that this was real. But now that he was there, in Greece with her, did she want a relationship with him? Yesterday she had been so sure this was what she had wanted but the heartache of the other times came back.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this right now," she stumbled as she backed away to where her stuff was. Grabbing her bag she ran back towards the houses, leaving Kostos standing by the water, having left her painting behind too. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran to her grandma's house and by the time she got there she was so confused as to what she wanted. Walking through the door she was surprised to find not only Valia in the kitchen, but also Rena, none other than Kostos' grandmother.

"I'm sorry," she said, as she had interrupted their conversation.

"Lena!" called Valia before Lena had reached the stairs. "Come, tell me what the matter is." Lena briefly looked over at Rena.

"Valia, how about I make a start planting the flowers?" asked Rena.

"Perfect, we have just been to the market," explained Valia to Lena. "Spades are in the side room," she said to Rena. "Now Lena, are you going to tell me why you're upset or am I going to have to guess?"Lena didn't know what to say. She'd never really thought as Valia as the caring type before, but a lot had changed since she had been back in Greece.

"Kostos is back," said Lena, deciding to share her problem rather than bottling it up which had never worked out well in the end.

"Rena told me. But I thought you would be pleased. Is it not what you wanted? Last night you looked so sad at hearing he wasn't here. Now he is and you're crying. Did something happen?"

"It's ... complicated," said Lena simply.

"Then maybe we can work it out together. Lena I owe you for helping me get back here, now let me help you."

"Everytime I let myself fall in love with him, my heart gets crushed," explained Lena. "The first summer I came here, when he came to America, when he got married ..."

"And you don't want to go through that again," offered Valia. Lena nodded.

"It's too hard. I let myself fall for him but it's never going to work is it? I live in America, he lives here and in London. Nothing's changed from before. If I fall for him again, I have to leave him at the end of summer."

"Lena, you can't choose who you fall in love with. And if you find that person, you must do everything you can to make it work."

"But it's too hard."

"I didn't say it would be easy. I know you fell for Kostos all those years ago, I could see it in your eyes before even you felt it. It was the look I had when I first found Bapi. I know how heartbroken you must have felt leaving him to go back to your life. Rena told me what happened when he came to visit you, how he had to return for that girl, the one who played him for a fool. I also know that he came to see you last year, planning on moving to America to be with you."

"It wasn't the right time. I ... wasn't myself and I needed space."

"And he gave it to you."

"When I came here, looking for the pants, he told me he would always love me," told Lena. "That we'd find our way in the end."

"Then you should grab it with two hands. Lena, life is too short to have regrets. If Kostos is who you believe you should be with, then you should be with him. It was like that with Bapi. I knew in my heart and so it didn't matter what the future held, he was who I wanted to be with."

"But I'm ... scared," admitted Lena.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help overhearing you. I think I have something that might help," said Rena. Lena was not surprised to find her trying to help. Both she was Valia really wanted Lena and Kostos to be together.

"What is it?" asked Lena.

"Follow me," replied Rena, leading the way out of the house and down the hill to her own house. Lena and Valia followed, both wondering what was going on. Lena gasped when she realised Rena was leading them into Kostos' bedroom. "He loves you, Lena," she said, pointing at the wall. One wall of his room was taken up with a series of pictures. In the middle was a map of North East America, with circles over both Bethesda, Maryland and RISD Rhode Island. When she lived. He had hung the picture she had given him next to it. Scattered around were other pictures, of their time together before he got married.

"I have to go," said Lena, running out of the room. She didn't know what she was going to say, but she needed to find him. She ran up the hill again, running out of breath and with her legs hurting because she was out of shape. She just hoped he was still there. She found the olive grove and saw him. He was stood with his back to her, studying her painting which she only just realised she had left behind.

"Kostos," she called, making him jump. He turned to face her, not knowing what to do. "I'm sorry," she said.

"I understand. I didn't expect you to feel the same after all this time," he said, looking at the ground.

"But I do. That's the problem. Everything you said last year, it's true. I will always love you Kostos, it's just ... hard. Can we please sit? I need to explain some things," she asked. He nodded and walked over to the rock where he had found her. She sat down next to him and dangled her feet in the water. "I have never felt this way about anyone but you and I don't think I ever will. My heart belongs to you and I can't help it. But at the same time, I'm scared. Everytime we get close to each other I fall more in love with you, but then one of us has to leave. I can't keep doing it. I can't go through the pain everytime I see you, knowing that at some point in the near future, it's going to end. There is no doubt in my mind about how I feel about you. But I don't know if I can be with you."

"Lena, I know that we are meant to be together. I told you that last year and I still believe it . I've tried dating other girls but none compare one bit to you. Last year I was prepared to move to America for you, to be with you. That offer still stands. It is my birthplace and so I can easily move there."

"I can't ask you to do that," said Lena.

"I'm not asking. Lena if you love me and I love you, we should be together, simple as that."

"Nothing's ever that simple," stated Lena. "What about London? Your studies?"

"London isn't the only place in the world where I can study. From what I hear, Brown is a good university and not so very far away from you," said Kostos.

"I saw the map on your wall," admitted Lena. "Your grandmother showed it to me."

"Then you will know that I am serious about this. If you looked at my bookselves you would have seen prospectuses for American universities near you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, you have been in my heart. Did you work out what I said to you at the end of last summer?"

"Someday," replied Lena. "It took me a while."

"I've always believed that someday we would be together, we would find our way and be together forever. Lena, someday could be today. We can do this."

"But what if things don't work out? You would have moved to America for me."

"It will work out. I know it will," added Kostos. "You have to have faith, Lena. Please, lets give it a chance," he pleaded, looking deep into her eyes.

"Okay," she said quietly and with that Kostos stood up, took her hand and helped her stand up, and they kissed again. This time Lena did not panic, she was happy. Happier than she had been in a long time. "Our grandmothers are going to be so pleased," she smiled afterwards.

"They have wanted us to get together before we even met," replied Kostos. "Valia would tell me about her beautiful granddaughter who lives in America."

"So you're really going to come to America," said Lena, thinking once again that she was dreaming.

"Yes. I will apply to Brown and some other colleges near you. Hopefully they will let me in for September as I just need to transfer. If not, I'll find a job. In the holidays I can get a job to support myself and maybe get an apartment. It will all work out, Lena, I know it will."

After spending much time talking about the future and about the past year of their lives, they returned to the village, Kostos carrying the unfinished painting in one hand, the other hand wrapped round Lena. Neither were surprised to find their grandmothers peering out of Valia's kitchen window that looked over to the pathway. At seeing the two return, obviously together, they both hugged each other and came out to greet them.

"So, I see you have worked everything out," said Valia. Lena doubted she had been this happy since learning she would be returning to Greece.

"I am quitting London School of Economics," announced Kostos. "I will be joining Lena in America and continuing my studies there."

"I always knew you would return there one day. Your parents, they would be pleased," said Rena, hugging her grandson.

"Come, come, we have freshly made cake," said Valia, ushering them into the house.

"I think they're happy for us," laughed Lena.

"I think so too," smiled Kostos.

Bee,

I have never been so happy. Kostos and I are together officially and he is coming home with me! Now I know why you had a funny smile when first going out with Eric, it's the smile I now wear everyday. I hear from Tibby that Greta is getting better and that she and Perry are bonding. I am so happy for you. I will be returning home in time for Ryan's brithday party and hope you are too! You finally get to meet Kostos.

All my love,

Lena.


End file.
